


Ritsu likes cosplays

by Maogician



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maogician/pseuds/Maogician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ritsu makes Mao wear a sexy bunny outfit and does things to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ritsu likes cosplays

**Author's Note:**

> What is plot? Mao is too pure to deserve this.

Ritsu has always wanted to make Mao dress up in his favourite outfits. One of them being a bunny outfit. However, Mao being someone who'd get embarrassed to quickly, it took Ritsu a lot effort and patience to get this done. But as soon as he sees Mao in it he realizes how worth it was to wait for it. "Maa-kun really looks good in everything~" Ritsu says, admiring the way Mao looks. Just seeing him in the bunny outfit is already a turn on to Ritsu, but seeing Mao blush in embarrassment makes it even better. The way he tries to hide his face, and avoids looking at Ritsu. Ahh it's really getting Ritsu very excited. Just looking at Mao is enough to get him hard, but it's not enough. He wants to do more than just watch.

It's really embarrassing for Mao to wear that outfit, even more so with Ritsu staring at him. He can feel his eyes all over his body, and somehow it's making him feel very aroused. "Ritchan..." Mao starts, but he isn't sure what to say. He wants to tell Ritsu to stop looking at him, because it's too embarrassing. But it's not what he really wants. In fact, he wants Ritsu to do more than just watch. But asking for that would only increase his embarrassment. But he really wants to do something. 

Instead of asking for it, Mao walks up to Ritsu. It's still embarrassing to look him in the eye, but he still tries. He wants to take the initiative for once. He takes Ritsu's hands in his, holding it for a moment before moving his hands up Ritsu's arms. He moves his face closer and places his lips on Ritsu's to give him a kiss. He opens his mouth a little, inviting Ritsu in. Naturally, Ritsu takes the invitation. He slides his tongue inside Mao, and brushes it gently against Mao's tongue. Moving it rougher over time. Ritsu puts his arms around Mao and pulls him against his body. He moves a hand down over the bunny tail on the suit, and on his butt. He begins groping it, while he moves his other hand over Mao's back. Feeling glad that that part of the outfit is completely open.

Feeling Ritsu's hand on his bare skin while being groped, brings a shiver down Mao's spine. It's a surprisingly nice feeling, making Mao crave for more. He puts his arms around Ritsu's neck and pulls him even tighter against him. And starts rubbing himself against Ritsu's body. He can feel how hard Ritsu is already, making him even harder too. 

Having Mao move against him, is making Ritsu even more aroused. And he returns the rubbing. But the good feeling he's getting from just this, is making him want to do more. He wants to touch Mao better and feel even more pleasure. Ritsu breaks the kiss to look at Mao as he pushes him on the bed. The bunny outfit really is a blessing. Ritsu trails his hands along Mao's body, while he watches it closely. Because the outfit is so tight against Mao's body, he can see the shape of Mao's hard nipples clearly. But it's better when he looks further down. He moves his hand down along with his eyes, and looks at how big Mao has become there. Ritsu licks his lips, as he goes over that part with his hand. He softly moves his fingers along it, making Mao want for more. 

It's annoying when Ritsu takes his time touching him, because it gets Mao really aroused and crave for even more. But he also knows that it always ends up him feeling especially good. But still... Having Ritsu touch him while he's looking at him... "Ritchan... More..." Mao requests, unable to look at Ritsu properly. Ritsu looks at Mao's face and smiles. "Look at me, Maa-kun." Ritsu says. He wants to look at Mao properly, so he can see the faces he makes when receiving pleasure. As embarrassing as it is, Mao does as Ritsu says. Because he too wants to look at Ritsu. Once their eyes meet, Ritsu puts pressure on Mao's dick. "Hnn.." A soft sound comes out of Mao. It's embarrassing how it already makes him feel so good. But he doesn't want to hold back. He wants Ritsu to know that he's making him feel good. Ritsu puts even more pressure on Mao, and begins rubbing him up and down. "Ahh.. Ritchan.." Mao moans. 

Hearing his name called like that is making Ritsu want to hear even more. He places his lips on Mao's neck and kisses him a little before sucking on his skin. He leaves a mark behind, before moving his lips down. Making his way down Mao's chest, until he finds his nipple. He licks it for a moment and then sucks on it. He moves his free hand on Mao's other nipple and rubs on it with his thumb. Mao's moans grow louder as he feels all this pleasure simultaneously. He keeps moaning Ritsu's name, feeling even better as he does it. 

The more sounds he hears from Mao, the harder Ritsu rubs him. He wants to hear even more, he wants to know how loud Mao can get. Ritsu momentarily stops sucking Mao, instead he bites his nipple. At the same time he uses his hand to pinch Mao's other nipple. An even louder moan comes out of Mao.  
As much as Ritsu loves making Mao feel good, hearing these sounds gets him even more excited. And he too wants to join in the pleasure. He stops touching Mao to pull down the outfit, revealing Mao's bare chest. He pauses, and moves his hands over Mao's nipples again. This time touching it directly. He rubs them, while pinching it once in a while.

Having Ritsu do it while touching him directly, makes the pleasure even better. But Mao knows he can do more. "Ritchan... More... Please..." He requests. He doesn't want Ritsu to make him wait too long. He already wants to feel as good as Ritsu can make him feel. Ritsu moves his hand off Mao's nipples, and pulls the bunny outfit further down his waist. He pauses for a moment, before taking it off and revealing Mao's dick. Ritsu could already see that Mao grew a lot through the outfit. But seeing its actual length is an even better sight. Ritsu takes off his own trousers too, and sits on top of Mao. He leans a bit over him and holds Mao's hands in his with their fingers intertwined. And begins rubbing his dick against Mao's. As he goes faster, his grip tightens on Mao's hands. The same goes for Mao as he feels even more pleasure. Both of them can't stop their sounds from coming out, and they continuously call each other's name whenever their moans allow it. Ritsu places kisses on Mao's neck, but as he goes faster, his breathing gets heavier making it harder for him to kiss him. Not that he minds, because the faster he goes, the more the pleasure grows. 

But even if it's so good, Mao can't help but be greedy for more. "Ritchan... ahh.. want more..." Mao pants. Ritsu puts more pressure as he moves. And though it feels even better, it's not what Mao wants. Though it's really embarrassing to say it, but Mao really wants it now.  "Inside..." Mao says, looking away from Ritsu. But Ritsu ignores his word. He knows what Mao wants, he wants it too, but he wants Mao to ask for it properly. He wants to hear him beg. "Ritchan... Please...." Mao tries again. "I want.. inside... Please..." He struggles to get the words out. Not just because of his embarrassment, but also because his moans keep interrupting him. But this is enough for Ritsu. Though he likes to hear more, he can't wait much longer either.

Ritsu places his hands under Mao's legs and moves them, making his butthole easier to penetrate. Ritsu rubs himself against it for a bit, before thrusting himself inside. Mao whimpers a little from the pain, but he quickly gets over it when Ritsu begins moving inside him. Ritsu doesn't waste time on starting slow, and increases his speed as soon as he's in. Mao can't help but love it, but he still wants more. He wants Ritsu to get rougher with him. So he keeps asking for more inbetween his moaning. 

Ritsu does as Mao wants, and moves harder every time. He holds tightly on to Mao, and tries to move as fast as he can. Mao's voice gets louder. He wants to call Ritsu's name. He wants to ask for more. But all that's coming out are his moans. And the faster Ritsu goes, the more he can feel his climax coming closer. Mao doesn't want it to end yet, but knowing that the end is coming up means he's going to feel even better. Ritsu can feel his limit getting closer too, and as much as he hates the idea of this ending he also wants to make the best of it. He tightens his grip on Mao and uses the last bit of strength he has to move even harder.

Mao tightly holds onto the sheets as he takes Ritsu in. Having Ritsu go even faster than before, feels so good. But it's also making him reach his limit faster. In fact, he's at it right now. He wants to warn Ritsu, but his moans aren't letting him. "Ritchan...." He tries, but before he can continue, a loud moan leaves him along with all his fluids. Ritsu can feel some of Mao's fluids reach him. And it makes him want to come too. He moves a little longer inside Mao until he reaches his own limit. He then gets out of Mao, releasing all his cum on Mao as if marking him as his own. 

After he's done, Ritsu lies down on Mao, ignoring the sticky feeling. And gives Mao a few kisses before resting his body properly. Mao puts his arms around Ritsu to hold him. And gives him a kiss on the cheek. He's feeling exhausted, but the pleasure made it really worth it. He's grateful to Ritsu for always making him feel so good. No matter when, he can always rely on Ritsu to give him a good time. Mao gives him another kiss. "I love you, Ritchan." 

Ritsu smiles at him. "I love you too." He replies, returning the kiss to Mao.


End file.
